1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing apparatus and a method of controlling the audio processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras, IC recorders, and the like are conventionally known as audio processing apparatuses. In these audio processing apparatuses, an audio signal acquired from a microphone may contain noise due to the influence of wind. As a countermeasure, some apparatuses provide a gain controller before an A/D converter to prevent an audio signal that has passed through the A/D converter from being saturated, and also remove low-frequency components to reduce wind noise in the audio signal that has passed through the A/D converter. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-129107 discloses a method of obtaining a high-quality audio by providing a gain controller before an A/D converter and also providing a gain controller after a low-frequency removing unit for wind noise processing.
However, in the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-129107, the quantization error may become large upon gain control after wind noise processing. For example, according to the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-129107, when the gain controller increases the gain, the quantization error of the above-described A/D converter becomes large.